peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 September 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-09-28 ; Comments * Sessions *Therapy? #1, recorded 15th August 1991. *Surgery only session, recorded 28th May 1991, repeat, first broadcast 23 June 1991. Tracklisting *'File 1' begins at start of show. *''JP - And for openers as neatly turned out a record as you'll hear all year.'' *PJ Harvey: Dress (12" - Dress / Water / Dry) Too Pure PURE 5 & *''What an excellent that record is!'' *A Tribe Called Quest: Jazz (We've Got) (promo 2xLP for album Low End Theory - Show Vinyl) Jive JQ2 £''' *Nirvana: Smells Like Teen Spirit (album - Nevermind) DGC DGC 24425 '''& *Thousand Yard Stare: No Score After Extra Time (7") *Surgery: Brazier (session) # *Messiah: There Is No Law (Rap Edit) (12") Kickin KICK 10 *Moe Tucker: Blue, All The Way To Canada (album - I Spent A Week There The Other Night) New Rose ROSE 273 wrong speed moment # *''11:30 news edited out'' *Heaven 17: We Don't Need This Fascist Groove Thang (12") Virgin VS 400-12 # £''' *Captain Condoms: Great Captain (7" EP - Kinda Cool) Public Bath PB 8 # *Steely And Clevie: African Beat (Version (b/w 7" by Admiral Tibett - Knowledge Increase) Digital-B *Therapy?: Innocent X / Meat Abstract (session) *''tape flip'' *Rum & Black: Wicked (12" Without Ice LP Sampler) Shut Up And Dance SUADSAMPLER3 '''£ *Babes In Toyland: Ripe (v/a album - New Season - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFRLP 205 *Arthur Gunter: Baby Let's Play House (v/a album - Stompin') Stompin' STOMPIN' 101 *Surgery: Dear Sweet Laura (session) # *Heart Throbs: Turn Away (Edit) (12" - Total Abandon EP) One Little Indian 050TP 12 *Bass Kruncher: Keep Calm (Mare Street Mix) (12") Lafayette LA 2416 6 # £''' *Moondog: Tugboat Toccata (album - More Moondog / The Story Of Moondog) Prestige CDJZD 006 # '''£ *Some Have Fins: Wherever (12" - Hopper) Eve Recordings EVER 4T *Jesus And Mary Chain: Just Like Honey (mini-album - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPMA 210 *Primal Scream: Slip Inside This House (album - Screamadelica) Creation CRELP 076 £''' *Gene Vincent: Maybe (album - Sounds Like Gene Vincent) Capitol *'''File 1 ends *Billy Bragg: God's Footballer (album - Don't Try This At Home) Go! Discs 828 279 £''' *Copesetics: Collegian (v/a album - Dangerous Doo Wop Volume No 2) DDW 801 '''£ *Fall: Spoilt Victorian Child (album - This Nation's Saving Grace) Beggars Banquet BEGA 67 £''' *West 1: National Radio '''£ *Surgery: Locust (session) 32:37 # *Holger Hiller: Sur La Tête (album - As Is) Mute CD STUMM 60 # £''' *Surgery: 'D Nice' (Peel Session) ends 46:20 # *Red Rose: We A Rude Boy (7") Two Friends '''£ *Fortran 5: Heart On The Line (Voodoo Child Mix) (12") Mute 12 MUTE 129 £''' *Laurels: Yellow Red (7" EP- The Laurels) Heparin @ *Moe Tucker: I'm Not (album - I Spent A Week There The Other Night) New Rose ROSE 273 @ ends 9:55 *Nirvana: Drain You (album - Nevermind) DGC DGC 24425 ¤ & 21:03 *Pixies: I Can't Forget (v/a album - I'm Your Fan: The Songs Of Leonard Cohen By...) EastWest 9031-75598-1 (JP - 'Further living hell for you Pixies completists I'm afraid, that's from a CD called I'm Your Fan') & ends 28:03 *Tracks marked # available on Best Of Peel Vol 37 and @ on Best Of Peel Vol 38 and & on Peel Early Autumn 1991 and '''£ on File 2 File ;Name *1) 1991-09-28 Peel Show R188.mp3 *2) 1991-09-xx Peel Show LE115 ;Length *1) 1:34:02 *2) 1:35:34 (45:07-1:33:51) (57:58-1:11:10, 1:12:22-1:21:13 unique) ;Other *1) Created from R188 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *2) Created from LE115 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1991 Lee Tape 115 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:1991 Category:Available online Category:Rich 200 Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Lee Tapes